


Ход слоном

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: AU относительно окончания 03 серии 01 сезона сериала "Джессика Джонс".





	Ход слоном

Успела. Коп валяется где-то у ее ног, но уже все равно, насколько сильно его приложила: за стеклянной балконной дверью Килгрейв. Не испуган. Скорее недоволен. Кивает сержанту. Джессика опускает взгляд: коп приставил к своему виску пистолет, продолжая лежать.

— Выбьешь у него оружие — его пришью я, — Килгрейв тоже поднимает пистолет. — И семью, которая живет в этой квартире: бедняги — перережут себе горло. А тут так чисто.

Цокает языком и словно на мгновение задумывается, не сводя с нее взгляда. Джессика бы предприняла что-нибудь, но дергаться опасно: Килгрейв не блефует, блядь. Она не хочет еще больше крови на своих руках.

— Придумал! — сияет, словно новенький четвертак. — И этому «бобби» совсем не надо вышибать себе мозги — пока, — я приготовил кое-что интереснее. Давайте-ка, заходите!

Он распахивает дверь. Взгляд ненормальный, и Джессике противно от одной мысли о том, что родилось в воспаленном мозгу. Коп поднимается и, тыча дулом ей в спину, идет сзади. Килгрейв вырубает телек, устраивается на диване, указывает пушкой, чтобы она встала перед ним футах в десяти.

— Дернешься — все сдохнут, — елейно тянет он, смотря прямо в глаза, а затем бросает копу: — Ну, сержант, мне надо чтобы она кончила. Для начала сними с нее это отвратительное тряпье: оно ее совершенно не красит.

Коп сует ствол в кобуру, тогда как Килгрейв продолжает держать его на прицеле. Не особо церемонясь, стаскивает косуху, футболку, ботинки, джинсы. Джессике кажется, будто она маленькая девочка, которую попросили есть аккуратнее, но она облилась чем-то, холодно, и с нее поскорее стараются все стянуть, пока не заболела. Коп возится с застежкой лифчика, дергает, пластик замка ломается.

— Быстрее! — недовольно приказывает Килгрейв, и коп рвет ее трусы. Джессике плевать на него. Он этого не хочет и, если выживет, будет все помнить и жалеть. Он же, наверное, не очень плохой человек.

Из кондея на стене пиздецки дует. По коже бегут мурашки, и соски, на радость этого ебаного мудилы, начинают твердеть.

— Мне так понравились декоративные огромные шахматные слоны, используемые хозяевами как держатели книг... — довольно мурлыкает Килгрейв, кивая на полку справа. — Черного засунь ей в анус, а белого — во влагалище. Только пусть сначала оближет их.

Бросив быстрый взгляд, Джессика понимает, что эти ебаные фигуры больше среднего члена. А пизданутый псих и не думает опускать пушку. Коп уже тычет ей в лицо черной. Она прикусывает язык, чтобы выделилось побольше слюны, и нехотя открывает рот. Пока больше ничего не остается, как облизывать сраного слона. Джессика зажмуривается, выдыхает и чувствует, как гладкий пластик, влажный от ее слюны, упирается сзади. Расслабиться, нужно расслабиться. Резкая и неприятная боль. Этот ебаный слон внутри. Все противно пульсирует вокруг него. Ноет. Но в рот уже тычут второй фигурой. Там пустыня. Слюны нет совсем, но Джессика снова прикусывает язык. 

Привычным движением, словно собрался обыскивать, коп заставляет поставить ноги шире. Надавливает на плечо, чтобы Джессика согнула немного колени. Этот слон заходит легче. А первый, сука, сидит слишком крепко, хоть тело само пытается от него избавиться. Ей неприятно и мерзко. 

— Смотри на меня! — хрипло требует Килгрейв. — Иначе я его пристрелю.

Он поглаживает сквозь брюки уже вставший член, но все еще целится в копа.

— Давай-ка, сержант, — кивает он ему, — пусть она стоит ровно. Достань свое оружие. Я сейчас про то, что стреляет пулями. И трахай ее им в рот. Только так, чтобы я видел: встаньте ко мне боком. Мне нравится вид этих ножек шахматных фигур там. И давай, обеспечь даме клиторный оргазм второй рукой.

Послушно сунув ствол ей в рот и двигая им, офицер начинает теребить клитор. Гадко, немного болезненно. Мудак Килгрейв не понимает, что это так не работает?

— Нет-нет-нет! — протестует он, и Джессика краем глаза замечает, что он уже достал свой член из штанов. Сраный дрочила. — По-настоящему! Сними с предохранителя, затвор там передерни или что у этой модели нужно делать. Чтобы одно движение пальцем, и она — труп. 

Приведя пистолет в рабочее положение, он засовывает его обратно. Не слишком глубоко, но все равно неприятно, хоть и не вызывает рвотного рефлекса. Коп методично, словно робот, трахает ее рот стволом и теребит клитор. Джессике очень хочется, чтобы это все скорее закончилось. Она уже привыкла к пульсирующей боли в прямой кишке, неприятным ощущениям от пальцев этого офицера; и совершенно ничего, кроме злости и отвращения, не чувствует. Стыда нет давно. Зато все сильнее закипает ярость. Она пытается дышать нарочито часто, слыша, как и Килгрейв запыхтел.

— Я сейчас не контролирую твое сознание, — севшим голосом отзывается он с дивана, — а тебе нравится. Тебе это нравится!

Джессика стонет, хоть пистолет мешает. Но рождается план. Она же знает, как это все действует с Килгрейвом. Стонет еще, запрокидывает голову, выгибается. Кладет пальцы поверх ладони копа, сжимающего оружие, другую руку опускает ему на грудь. Подается бедрами вперед, дышит глубже и чаще, стонет громче, сжимает ебаные шахматные фигуры внутри себя и пытается сокращать мышцы, чтобы уже перестали теребить ее клитор. Для верности, сильно стиснув и чуть отведя пистолет от своего рта, тихо произносит:

— Я кончила.

Судя по пыхтению на диване и этот больной извращенец вот-вот кончит. Он слишком активно наяривает свой член, и Джессика замечает, что оружие опущено. Она выхватывает пистолет у копа и толкает его подальше. Целится и не промахивается. Плохая идея — привести пистолет в рабочее состояние, мудила! Огромное темное пятно растекается по рубашке. Килгрейв еще раз по инерции дергает перепачканной в сперме ладонью по члену и поднимает изумленные глаза. Джессика стреляет снова, на этот раз уже в голову. Его пистолет падает на диван. Джессике хочется выстрелить опять, и еще раз. Чтобы он наверняка умер. Она хочет подойти ближе, убедиться. Делает шаг, но вспоминает, что из нее, блядь, торчат два ебаных слона. Она вытаскивает сначала белого и со всей дури запускает куда подальше в открытую балконную дверь, а потом и черного. Мудила, блядь!

Килгрейв точно мертв. Все за диваном в его мозгах и кровище. Джессика опускает оружие и хватает с кресла плед.

— Что?.. — трясет головой, поднимаясь на ноги, коп и удивленно смотрит сначала на Джессику, а потом на Килгрейва. — Я... Я должен был сделать так, чтобы ты кончила... А до этого — спрыгнуть с крыши, уби...

Он испуганно распахивает глаза и снова пялится на Джессику.

— Никто, кроме этого мудилы, не умер, — она кладет руку ему на плечо. — Триш жива, ты не спрыгнул, да и оргазм я имитировала, но ты поверил, так что все хорошо.


End file.
